dragon_eyefandomcom-20200213-history
VIUS
VIUS is a massive, human governing organization also referred to as the Epidemic Preventing City System to combat the "D-virus" and the mutated race known as the Dracules that came in its wake. Using a super anti-body to resist 99% of the "D-virus," and several cities scattered around the world using advanced technological and magical methods, VIUS is capable of building a new society. History Some time during the downfall of the former human civilization, several anti-bodies where created to protect humans from the mutating effects of the "D-virus." One anti-body in specific, VIUS, was created and became the ultimate defense against the "D-virus." Several cities rose, and became safe havens under the protection of VIUS and the leaders of the nations. It is unknown how long VIUS has been at war with the Dracules, but it is long enough to have had a substantial impact and influence on numerous individuals and events over the past several years. Organization Cities Based on the massive organization, Mikuni is only a singular branch of VIUS as a whole. There are several cities led by higher sources such as the Elder Grand Master and the Heavenly Elders. However, the various cities are never explicitly shown. The only major difference is the variation and preferences of magical, and technological mastery. They consist of Elenabeth City, Shin City, Azel City, Queen City, Mikuni City, Kinshisen City, Rintoka City, and Nashuan City. There is also an abandoned Old City below Mikuni that was over run by Dracules dozens of year ago. Hierarchy Squad Captains Squad Captains are the leaders of the individual branches of VIUS military, all of which vary in the arts of combat. These individuals are Kazuma Issa of Squad Zero, Sakuraba Shun'ichi of Squad One, Nibu of Squad Two, Myôjin Tadanaka of Squad Three, Madoka of Squad Four, Kiura of Squad Five, Aoi Shizue of Squad Six, Nanbu of Squad Seven, Ino'o Jyûbê of Squad Eight, and Shō Koiai of Squad Ten. Rulers Rulers are individuals of the high power within VIUS and society, and are only outranked by the Heavenly Elders and Elder Grand Master. In order, they are the Mystery Man of Mikuni. Emperor Jana of Kinshisen, Princess Suihi of Rintoka, and The Minister of Nashuan. Heavenly Elders Heavenly Elders are in charge of the alliance between the various cities to Mikuni, namely Queen, Azel, Shin, and Elenabeth cities, Kido, Kaburazaka and Katsumi Shimon being the three Heavenly Elders of Mikuni being acquainted with The Minster of Nashuan. Elder Grand Master The Elder Grand Master, Kaburazaka, is the top of the hierarchy, despite being quite old, he has the most power being in charge of the entirety of the VIUS organization. Military Departments There are a total of Ten Squads that operate within Mikuni City that are dispatched periodically. They all fall under the Enforcement Corps, which are all divided into four troop divisions applied because there where so few people in Mikuni during the initial creation of individual Squads. They are Misora, Chihiro, Hidaka, and Kazan. Another subdivision of VIUS is the Intelligence Corps, divided between Communication and Collection divisions. Though while being a subsidiary to the normal squads, Spellcasters are a powerful asset to VIUS because of the dracules lack of spells. This is also however a double edged sword, as Spellcasters are renowned as being the arch-nemesis of regular VIUS, being more powerful than any normal warrior.